


Come Nei Film

by Boulevardmathi



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, La mano di Fabrizio è incollata ai capelli di Ermal, Li ho scritti molto felici, M/M, Odio scrivere l'Angst, Treni, caffè, dormire insieme, primo bacio, singers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevardmathi/pseuds/Boulevardmathi
Summary: "Se ne rese conto solo all’ultimo, solo poche ore prima di separarsi e partire per i rispettivi tour dei firmacopie, ma Ermal non voleva stare senza Fabrizio."Dove Ermal perde un'occasione, e cerca di fare ammenda il prima possibile.





	1. 13/02/2018

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: questo lavoro è tutto frutto della mia fantasia, è tutto inventato di sana pianta e non intendo offendere nessuno. 
> 
>  
> 
> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction di sempre, spero che sia leggibile! Mi sono svegliata stamattina con l'ispirazione e mi è venuta voglia di scriverla tutta subito. Enjoy!

Martedì 13 febbraio 2018

Se ne rese conto solo all’ultimo, solo poche ore prima di separarsi e partire per i rispettivi tour dei firmacopie, ma Ermal non voleva stare senza Fabrizio. Perché si, va bene, esistono i social e già il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto un’intervista insieme alla radio, ma la loro relazione era molto di più di semplice comunicazione, ed Ermal era piuttosto sicuro che anche Fabrizio questo lo sapesse. Lui ne era perfettamente consapevole: si erano conosciuti mesi prima, si, ed erano immediatamente diventati molto affiatati, ma quei sei giorni passati costantemente insieme avevano fatto si che tra loro si creasse un legame fortissimo. Si era assuefatto a lui, al suo tocco, ai suoi occhi gentili e alla sua voce graffiante. Fabrizio gli sarebbe mancato, tantissimo, e avrebbe sentito il vuoto delle sue mani fra i capelli come se fosse materiale. In più, era un po' preoccupato per i firmacopie, che pur essendo una delle cose più belle della sua carriera di cantante, erano estenuanti, e gia si prospettava la meravigliosa tendinite al polso che gli sarebbe venuta.

“Ehi, cespuglietto, a cosa pensi di così interessante? Se continui a corrucciare la fronte così, ti verranno le rughe”  
La voce di Fabrizio lo riportò alla realtà, ricordandogli di trovarsi in una stanza con altre persone attorno a lui, o meglio una persona sola. Erano in una camera di un albergo a Milano, dove si erano stabiliti dopo essere usciti dallo studio di Che Tempo Che Fa, entrambi distrutti, e al quale erano tornati anche per quella notte. Avevano cercato di dormire, ma dato che l’orologio segnava le 3 del mattino e che entrambi erano svegli, avevano fallito miseramente. Erano entrambi stesi a pancia in su, a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, studiando il soffitto in ogni minimo dettaglio in mancanza di altro da fare. Avevano chiesto una camera matrimoniale perché, durante il festival, avevano scoperto che dormire nello stesso letto era l’unico modo per riuscire ad accumulare qualche ora di sonno, e volevano sfruttare questo fatto fino all’ultimo.  
“Chi ti dice che io stia pensando, o che sia anche solo capace di pensare?"  
“Cos’è, adesso ti asfalti da solo?”  
Per tutta risposta, Emal si sfilò il cuscino da sotto la testa, si girò su un fianco e lo scaraventò sul volto di Fabrizio, che gridò un “Ouch!” e lo spinse giù dal letto a due piazze.  
Fabrizio si sporse dal letto e, reggendosi sul gomito sinistro, gli porse la mano e lo aiutò a rimettersi sul materasso. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, entrambi seduti a gambe incrociate tra le lenzuola sfatte e sorridendo come due ebeti. Ermal tossì rumorosamente a causa della maledettissima bronchite che gli era venuta il durante il pomeriggio, e rispose alla domanda di Fabrizio. Non volle mentirgli: l’aveva fatto solo un paio di volte, e per cose alquanto idiote, ma gli lasciava sempre l’amaro in bocca.  
“Pensavo che mi mancherai tantissimo, Fabrì.”  
L’altro lo guardò, sorridendo con gli occhi, poi allungò un braccio per passargli la mano tra i capelli ormai sfatti e gli baciò la fronte. Ermal sorrise, deliziato dal tocco dell'amico.  
“Anche tu, Ermal, anche t-“ ma al posto della fine della frase, dalle labbra del romano uscì un sonoro sbadiglio. Al che Ermal rise di gusto, poi spense l’abat-jour sul suo lato del comodino.  
“Dai, su, proviamo a dormire, che domani ho il treno presto.”  
La risposta si fece attendere il tempo che Fabrizio impiegò a spegnere la luce del suo comodino e a stendersi, e la sua voce arrivò strana, perché aveva la bocca schiacciata contro il cuscino.  
“Se lo dice quello giovane del duo, forse due domande dovremmo farcele. Comunque, buonanotte”  
“Buonanotte, nonnino.”  
"Sappi che ti odio. Buonanotte"  
"No che non mi odi"  
"Ma tu non ti stanchi mai?"  
"Forse. Buonanotte"

Fabrizio si svegliò, come ogni mattina dall’inizio del festival, con Ermal avvinghiato al suo petto che gli impediva ogni movimento, nonostante si fossero addormentati nelle rispettive metà del letto. Il romano aveva smesso tempo prima di chiedersi come fosse possibile. Come ogni mattina, si incantò a guardarlo, passandogli la mano tra i capelli per svegliarlo nel modo più gentile possibile. Era sempre meravigliato della fiducia che Ermal gli dava nel permettergli di toccarlo, nel vederlo dormire abbracciato a lui. Tutto di quel ragazzo dai ricci indomabili lo meravigliava, e lui non riusciva ad averne abbastanza dei suoi sorrisi, di quella voce che lo lasciava sempre voglioso di sentirla di nuovo. Ermal era entrato nella sua vita all’improvviso, con il suo agente che l’aveva chiamato in una giornata qualsiasi dicendogli che Ermal Meta, con cui aveva semplicemente scambiato due parole di circostanza al festival di quell’anno, era interessato a parlargli di un progetto per Sanremo 2018. Mai Fabrizio avrebbe potuto pensare di trovare nel collega una persona così affine a lui, se non fosse che adesso non riusciva neanche a pensare a se stesso senza Ermal al fianco. E guardando le foto di loro due scattate durante il festival, l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che il mondo era stato gentile a farli incontrare, permettendo ad entrambi di trovare l’uno nell’altro il porto sicuro di cui avevano bisogno. 

Ermal iniziò a svegliarsi, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri, ed emise un sospiro contento per poi aprire gli occhi intontiti dal sonno e un sorriso stupido sulle labbra.  
“Che ore sono, Fabrì?”  
“Le otto in punto, cespuglietto, sei perfettamente in orario. Che ne dici se facciamo colazione insieme al bar qua sotto e poi tu vai?”  
“Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Mah, strano che tu ne abbia avuta una”  
Ermal, non appena finì di parlare, aspettandosi una reazione dell’altro, si alzò di scatto e corse in bagno per farsi una doccia, facendo si che il cuscino tiratogli da Fabrizio colpisse la porta che gli si chiudeva alle spalle.  
“Infame che non sei altro!”  
L’unica risposta udita da Fabrizio fu una risata che gli riempì il cuore. 

 

Mezz’ora e un bel po di vestiti tirati fuori dalla valigia di Ermal dopo, uscirono finalmente dall’albergo, alla ricerca di quel bar che avevano notato arrivando per la prima volta. Da quanto si ricordavano, sembrava un posto molto tranquillo e ben arredato, ideale per prendere una tazza di caffe bollente e svegliarsi completamente dopo la prima notte di sono decente da lungo tempo. Fabrizio adorava quel tipo di posti: a Roma non ce n’erano molti, ma quei pochi lo conoscevano come un cliente abituale. Ci andava per rilassarsi, osservare le vite degli altri che scorrevano mentre lui si prendeva una pausa dalla sua, e ogni tanto per scrivere, ispirandosi all’odore di caffe e cornetti che gli invadeva le narici. 

A trovarlo ci misero un po, perché non era vicino come si ricordavano, ma un volta trovato furono rapidi a sedersi e ad ordinare due tazze di caffe e, consigliati dal cameriere, due cornetti. L’ordine arrivò in tempo record, ed Ermal, scoprendo che i cornetti erano caldi, iniziò a mangiare voracemente, ancora affamato per tutti quei pasti saltati per un motivo o per un altro durante il festival.  
Fabrizio, invece, si perse nella gioia che provava nel vedere Ermal così sereno, nell’osservare il suo profilo e i suoi riccioli che rimbalzavano a causa del movimento della mascella, con quei sorrisi stupidi di chi è innamorato fino al midollo.  
Non aveva paura di usare quella parola: era perfettamente cosciente di essersi innamorato. Era un sentimento bellissimo, quello che provava nei confronti del più giovane, e non aveva intenzione di sopprimerlo, anzi voleva goderselo a pieno. Era, per una volta, in pace con se stesso. Non conosceva i sentimenti di Ermal, e sapeva che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe dovuto succedere, ma per ora, questi momenti di serenità erano ciò di cui aveva bisogno: era veramente approdato al suo porto sicuro.  
Il romano si riscosse dai suoi pensieri solo per rendersi conto che Ermal lo stava guardando con aria interrogativa, e si maledisse mentalmente per averlo fissato così a lungo.  
“Perchè mi fissi?”  
“Eh? No, niente, sono ancora un po intontito dal sonno, scusami”  
Poi gli passò la mano tra i capelli e iniziò a mangiare, sperando che Ermal non badasse troppo alla faccenda e riportasse la sua attenzione al cornetto, che in effetti era spettacolare. 

Ermal, invece, ci badò eccome, e avrebbe voluto capirne di più, ma gli cadde l’occhio sull’orologio e scoprì con orrore che mancavano venti minuti alla partenza del suo treno. Evidentemente, ci avevano messo troppo a cercare il bar.  
“Cazzo, Fabbrì, sono le 9.50! Tra venti minuti mi parte il treno! Paga il conto, io chiamo un taxi!”  
“Oh merda, merda, merda…”

 

Come abilmente detto da Fabrizio, arrivarono in stazione “Per botta di culo” e anzi, persino in anticipo di due minuti. Erano sul binario, l’uno vicino all’altro più del necessario, perché attorno a loro non c’era nessuno: Ermal aveva il posto nella carrozza uno, e quindi erano più avanti di tutti, in quella zona in cui nessuno arrivava perché si ricordavano tutti dopo di raggiungere la propria carrozza. Entrambi stranamente silenziosi, guardavano il vuoto, cercando di assimilare ciò che stare li significava: nessuno dei due era disposto a lasciare l’altro. Lui però non voleva che si salutassero così, sotto una triste patina di silenzio e nostalgia. Così, decise di dirottare i pensieri dell’altro su qualcosa di più felice.  
“A che ora è l’intervista, oggi pomeriggio?”  
“Sai che non me lo ricordo? Ce l’ho in un’email, dopo te la mando”  
“Fabri, dai, è alle 16, capisco che sei vecchio, ma l’alzheimer mi sembra un po' prematuro, no?”  
“Senti chi parla! Se non mi ricordavo io dell’intervista a Sorrisi e Canzoni TV, l’altro giorno, non ci presentavamo neanche”  
Il più giovane tacque, sconfitto, e dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio entrambi scoppiarono a ridere come dei pesci palla con un attacco di asma, per poi essere interrotti dall’arrivo del treno. Smisero immediatamente, e la nostalgia tornò a velare il loro sguardi.  
Si abbracciarono di slancio, in un unico, fluido movimento, stringendosi forte, aggrappandosi ai cappotti. Fabrizio, accarezzandogli i capelli, sussurrò nel suo orecchio qualcosa che assomigliava molto alle parole “Non andare”. Ermal si staccò, con la riluttanza che scavava buchi profondi nel suo sguardo, ed osservò Fabrizio, i suoi occhi gentili e la barba corta, i lineamenti a cui si era aggrappato per tutti quei frenetici giorni di festival che gia gli sembravano lontani anni luce e che aveva imparato ad amare, insieme a tutto ciò che lo riguardava.  
In quel momento, non ebbe paura di chiamare col suo nome ciò che provava quando guardava Fabrizio.

Non si rese conto di star azzerando la distanza fra i loro respiri, fino a quando gli altoparlanti non segnalarono l’imminente partenza del treno ed Ermal non fu costretto a districarsi dall’abbraccio dell’altro, afferrare il suo trolley e salire di corsa sul treno, urlando “A dopo!” e sorridendogli, perché non voleva salutarlo con tristezza. Fabrizio sorrise di rimando, pur non riuscendo ad elaborare cosa stesse succedendo, perché non poteva non sorridere quando lo vedeva sorridere, e si salutarono così, proprio come nei film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono inventato un po di spostamenti, non ho la minima idea di cosa abbiano fatto in realtà. Mi sono inventata anche tantissimi altri particolari, ma sssshh.


	2. 18/02/2018 pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine il secondo capitolo l'ho diviso in due, ma sto gia scrivendo il prossimo. Spero vi piaccia. Enjoy!

Domenica 18 febbraio 2018

Erano le cinque di mattina. Ermal era andato a letto alle undici, e trovando finalmente un momento per pensare dopo giorni e giorni in cui era costantemente spintonato da una parte all’altra, si era trovato a riflettere e riflettere per ore e ore, non chiudendo occhio. L’oggetto dei suoi pensieri era una persona, una sola: Fabrizio. Che quell’istante prima che arrivasse il treno, martedì, Ermal non se l’era scordato. Non aveva fatto in tempo a realizzare ciò che stava facendo, che quell’occasione unica era stata stroncata sul nascere e lui si era trovato su un treno dentro al quale non voleva stare, che lo portava lontano giorni e giorni dall’unico posto in cui, per una volta, voleva rimanere.

Lo voleva baciare.  
Lo stava per fare.  
Non sapeva perché voleva farlo proprio in quei momenti- sapeva solo ciò che era riuscito a capire solo dopo. Aveva riflettuto a lungo su ciò che era (quasi) accaduto, sui momenti che li avevano portati su quel binario, i loro respiri che si intrecciavano. Comprendendo, troppo tardi, che quel momento era stato tra di loro tutto il tempo, e che non avevano mai sentito il bisogno di renderlo reale perché andava bene così. Perché ci sono volte, in cui ci sono cose che possono accadere, e che se accadessero sarebbe stupendo, ma con cui si sta bene anche senza: quegli equilibri che non vuoi rompere perché sono perfetti ma che se venissero rotti ne formerebbero altri altrettanto perfetti.  
Ora Ermal l’aveva rotto, e allo stesso tempo non l’aveva fatto, e questa parentesi dava spazio a tantissimi problemi, che aveva passato la notte a porsi.  
Amava Fabrizio. Sarebbero potuti essere una coppia? Avrebbero potuto accettare i loro sentimenti ora che erano stati messi in mezzo ed esistevano materialmente, loro due che erano complessi ed intricati gia da soli?  
Questi problemi li voleva risolvere con Fabrizio al fianco, come tutti quelli degli ultimi mesi. Era strano cercare di risolverne uno senza di lui, sentendo la sua mancanza presente come se fosse materiale. Anche se erano problemi che lui sapeva già risolvere da solo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per stare con Fabrizio. Erano problemi che si stava ponendo per perdere tempo. E allora da cosa stava scappando?

Il fatto era che non aveva più scritto a Fabrizio. Non si erano più sentiti: non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli. Fare finta di niente? Non il suo stile. Cercare di parlarne al telefono? No. Ci sono cose di cui si deve parlare a voce. E voleva rivederlo, abbracciarlo, stare con lui come pochi giorni prima, godere della sua compagnia.  
Aveva paura che questo silenzio stampa si prolungasse lungo le settimane in cui non si sarebbero incontrati, per poi diventare un gelido silenzio una volta riuniti. Si sentiva impotente di fronte ad una situazione in cui sapeva per certo di poter fare qualcosa, e non capiva perché non la stesse facendo. Stava ingigantendo tutto a non finire, e ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma era cosi che era fatto, e senza Fabrizio a fermarlo e fargli prendere un respiro profondo, i pensieri gli frullavano nel cervello facendogli girare la testa.

Quando aveva cercato di dormire, gli erano passati davanti i ricordi dei giorni precedenti, il fantasma di una mano tra i capelli che gli impediva di dormire. E si era ricordato di una cosa che si erano detti nel buio della camera di Fabrizio dopo la prima notte del festival, dopo aver consumato tutte le urla e le lacrime possibili, che non riuscivano a connettersi alla realtà, e pensavano a tutto ciò che quella tremenda accusa significava, stesi l’uno accanto all’altro, con la destra di Ermal stretta nella sinistra di Fabrizio. Il romano aveva spezzato il silenzio con una frase, una frase che nelle ore successive si era ripetuto più e più volte.  
“Qualunque cosa accada, ci sono. Qualunque cosa accada, io voglio esserci.”  
“Dove, Fabbrì?"  
“Accanto a te.”

 

Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima. Avrebbe potuto capirlo prima. Se l’avesse capito prima, ora avrebbero gia risposto a tutte le domande possibili insieme e sarebbero felici.  
Se, se, se… nei film si dice sempre che i “Se” non fanno mai bene. Che bisogna agire. Prese il telefono e aprì il sito di Trenitalia.

 

 

Dal canto suo, Fabrizio era tornato a Roma durante la notte, dopo il firmacopie di Foggia, ed era anche riuscito a dormire qualche ora. Aveva, anche lui, un pensiero fisso in testa: Ermal, che gli mancava come manca l’aria a chi nuota in apnea. Ermal, che l’aveva quasi baciato e lasciato li sul binario 7 della stazione centrale di Milano, come un ebete, a desiderare delle labbra che si allontanavano giorni e giorni da lui senza possibilità di essere fermate. In quel momento, il suo cervello stava urlando che Ermal voleva baciarlo, che aveva fatto il primo passo, che lo voleva anche lui, e una felicità profonda e limpida lo invadeva, il petto che si riempiva di gioia e il sorriso che si allargava sulle labbra. Tutti i possibili pensieri negativi li stava tenendo lontani, per non rovinare quel sentimento cosi puro. Riusciva solo a pensare a ciò che sarebbe successo nel momento in cui si fossero rivisti, del modo in cui lo avrebbe stretto tra le sue braccia come se fossero fatte solo per quello.

Erano le dieci di mattina di una domenica non degna di nota, mentre cercava di mettere insieme una colazione con quel poco cibo commestibile presente nel suo frigo abbandonato da settimane, col telefono accanto ai fornelli perché un angolo remoto della sua mente ancora sperava in un messaggio pur dopo giorni del silenzio più totale. Sapeva che non c’era da preoccuparsi, che non era il modo di Ermal di mandarlo a fanculo, che semplicemente non avevano nulla da dirsi, per lo meno per messaggio. Intanto, però, gli mancava lo stesso.

 

Poi suonò il campanello, e quella domenica divenne importante.


	3. 18/02/2018 pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un po' più corto degli altri, ma in fin dei conti allungare il brodo avrebbe rovinato il testo, a parer mio. Spero vi piaccia. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (Ah, e i commenti sono sempre ben accetti, in particolar modo perché è la mia prima fanfiction e mi piacerebbe sapere come appare agli occhi degli altri)

Ora che finalmente aveva fatto qualcosa, era tornato a respirare. Seduto sul treno diretto a Roma, con nessun bagaglio con se, alla volta dell’uscio di una casa che gli urlava di raggiungerlo da quando si era separato da Fabrizio, Ermal si sentiva sereno, perfettamente consapevole di ciò che doveva fare. Aveva paura che l’avrebbe rivisto dopo settimane, dopo un tempo troppo lungo, ma d’altronde, aveva un telefono e una carta di credito, i treni esistevano per azzerare le distanze, e i film erano da sempre d’ispirazione alla realtà: in effetti quello che stava facendo era molto stile film. 

Si era innamorato, inaspettatamente, in un periodo della sua vita in cui non si aspettava più niente di strano. Poi gli era venuto di mente di lavorare con Fabrizio, perché l’aveva sempre ammirato ed era arrivato ad un punto nella sua carriera in cui poteva permettersi di farlo.  
Aveva trovato nei suoi occhi la sensazione di essere accolto a braccia aperte, per sempre, e aveva trovato nella sua mano tra i suoi ricci un’ancora che lo stabilizzava, e nelle sue braccia, per autocitarsi, uno spazio perfetto, in cui stava tornando. 

 

Una volta a Roma Termini, volendo prendere un taxi, si era trovato di fronte alla solita chilometrica fila che in quella stazione di sicuro non era una novità. Sapeva a memoria l’indirizzo da dire all’autista- aveva passato tutto il viaggio in treno a ripeterselo. Si meravigliava di quanto straordinario potesse essere prendere una decisione e fare qualcosa di concreto, e una volta salito sul taxi, quel qualcosa diventava più concreto ogni curva che faceva a bordo di quell’auto. Il traguardo da tagliare era fare ammenda per quell’occasione perduta per colpa dell’unica volta in cui Trenitalia era arrivata in orario. 

 

 

Fabrizio andò ad aprire, chiedendosi chi diamine potesse essere a quell’ora di una domenica in cui la città sembrava più abbandonata che viva, e non credette ai suoi occhi: di fronte a lui c’era Ermal, che sorrideva come se fosse finita la fame nel mondo, e in fondo, nel piccolo mondo che comprendeva solo loro due, era finita. Non si trattenne, urlò.  
“Ermal!”  
“Fabbrì.”  
Disse solo questo, poi si fiondò tra le sue braccia e strinse, strinse forte. Non pensava si sarebbero visti così presto, ed era così bello rivederlo, lo riempiva di così tanta gioia.  
“Che ci fai qua?”  
“Ho preso un treno. Te l’avevo detto che mi saresti mancato, no?”  
“Pensavo ti saresti voluto prendere un giorno di riposo, dato che hai voluto finire la settimana a Milano…”  
Ermal lo guardò. Non ci credeva. Stavolta non c’erano treni da prendere. Lo baciò. Fu come tornare a casa dopo lungo tempo.  
A Fabrizio scoppiarono scintille dietro gli occhi, serrati non appena aveva sentito le labbra del più giovane sulle sue.

Erano bastati pochi giorni passati insieme, a far si che tra loro non ci potesse più essere distanza, ed un volta chiusa quella, di distanza, quella tra due labbra che si erano attratte a forza di sorrisi e risate causate in continuazione l’uno all’altro, niente più li avrebbe separati. Si erano cercati per tutta la vita, scrivendo canzoni dedicate a qualcuno che speravano esistesse nel loro futuro, e mai avrebbero pensato di trovare effettivamente una persona a cui dedicarle tutte. Ma era successo, in maniera improvvisa e perfetta.  
Proprio come nei film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, perdonatemi i clichè, ma io con sti due divento poetica, non riesco a trattenermi. Detto questo, grazie mille di aver letto questo mio lavoro!


End file.
